warriorsnextgenfandomcom-20200213-history
Muddyclaw
is a is a skinny, long-legged, mottled brown-and-white tom with amber eyes, a long tail, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He is a 21-moon-old warrior of WindClan, and has no apprentice. He is also an example character. __TOC__ Appearance Muddyclaw is a lean tom, his legs long and his muscles tight, with a bony figure that looks underfed, even when he's not. However, his coat of sleek, thin fur covers this and makes him look fit. He's slightly smaller than most WindClan cats, and the rest of the forest towers over him. His pelt is a soft, creamy white, with big messy patches of dusty cream and dark muddy brown all over his back, head and tail. His eyes are a bright gold that pale in sunlight. Sheet here Personality Muddyclaw is an introverted cat, preferring to sit back and listen to others' conversations rather than contribute himself. He's very shy when meeting new cats, especially at Gatherings, but once tensions are broken he can be pleasant company, bringing witty humor to brighten any situation. He's loyal to his Clan and his close friends, as most cats are, but his history makes keeping secrets hard for him - especially if not telling anyone could end badly. Unlike a lot of WindClan, Muddyclaw is peace-oriented and wants to stop battles and stay pacifistic whenever possible. However, if he's provoked enough or there's a cause to fight for, he'll fight with everything he has with no fear. History Kit * Muddykit and his three siblings are born to proud parents Grassdapple and Barkclaw. * As he grows in the nursery, he is very shy and hardly talks, preferring to listen to what goes on around him. He makes few friends, but the ones he does make are loyal (as far as kits' loyalties go, anyway). * The medicine cat and his apprentice fascinate him, and he often sneaks out of the nursery to spy on them while they work. * Location(s): WindClan (Nursery only) * Age Range: 0 moons - 6 moons * Stats Gained: Listen +1, Ponder +1, See +1 Apprentice * Muddypaw becomes an apprentice, and his mentor is Finchheart. They train hard every day, and they form a bond over time as Finchheart helps to draw him out of his shell little by little and share life wisdom alongside the hunting crouch. * He experiences real grief for the first time when his littermate Harepaw is snatched by a hawk during a hunting trip. His friendships deepen as he mourns alongside the other apprentices and his parents. * Being a pacifist of sorts, as well as having to deal with his brother's still-fresh loss a moon later, Muddypaw finds it hard to focus on and learn battle training afterwards. That changes during the Battle with RiverClan. An unruly RiverClan warrior named Beewhisker attacks him directly during the battle, roughening him up with hardly any resistance and leaving a scar above his nose. This motivates him to get better and get revenge in future battles gets him through training much faster, and he graduates with his 2 remaining sisters 3 moons later. * Location(s): WindClan * Age Range: 6 moons - 12 moons * Stats Gained: Neutral, Ponder +3, Listen +2, Smell +1, Dash +2, Dodge +2, Alertness +2, Track +1, Clan Lore +1 Warrior * Muddyclaw becomes a warrior, and almost immediately he is greeted by a pretty she-cat named Flowerfur in the Warriors' den that night. It's safe to say that she caught his fancy, and they talked the night away when they should've been asleep... and they both paid for it the next morning. * Location(s): WindClan (a little RiverClan) * Age Range: 12 moons - 21 moons * Stats Gained: Neutral Good, Dash +3, Dodge +3, Duststorm +1, Blind +1, Feint +1, Fake-Out +1 Relations ThunderClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). ShadowClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). RiverClan Beewhisker NPC - | | | | Ooh, I just HATE that warrior! He beat me up as an apprentice, just for no good reason at all! If I ever get the chance, I'm gonna show him who's REALLY a mouse-heart now that we're both warriors! WindClan Grassdapple NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). SkyClan Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Outside the Clans Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Example NPC - |DOTS| Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Trivia *Fact 1 *Fact 2 *etc. Gallery File1.jpg|Caption1 File2.png|Caption2 File3.gif|Etc. __NOWYSIWYG__